


三人行  【上】

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Kudos: 5





	三人行  【上】

“金总好。朴总这会正在午休，我帮你去叫一下吧，欸那个...”

请示的话语被阻隔在外，木门一开一合，悄然落锁。

即便放轻了脚步接近，倾入暖被时的动静还是将那一向浅眠的人儿惊扰。

“唔，希澈...”

见把人吵醒，索性放开了动作撒娇亲昵，纤长的手脚勾缠搭上，在右颊上偷了个香，耳廓上打了个卷，便埋首在颈间，深闻着令人心安的味道。

“怎么突然过来了...”昨晚没休息好，本想就着午饭后补个眠毕竟稍后还有个重要的视频会议，奈何这人的不请自来，倒是将小憩计划全盘打乱。

“正洙啊...”呢喃了一声名字后便没了声音，久到让人以为这是睡前的呓语，久到朴正洙偎着温暖的怀抱昏昏欲睡，低哑的声音又再度响起。

“正洙啊，我和阿云发生关系了，他好像...好像也对我...有感觉......”

“那很好啊，你不是一直喜欢他么....”还以为发生什么厉害的事情呢，居然又是跑来找我做情感咨询，哎，扰人清梦。小小的打了个呵欠，欲会周公。

“可是....我...还是不确定......毕竟...阿云没有正面答应过我，但是我和他已经那啥了，他会不会讨厌我啊....”没有底气的声音越来越小，一点也不像人前那个意气风发对任何事都成竹在胸的金希澈，搭在朴正洙腰间的手臂不自觉的收紧，像是极度缺乏安全感的孩子紧搂住娃娃，而那人逐渐绵长的呼吸声确实像极了无声无息的布偶。

“呀！朴正洙，你到底有没有听我说话！”

天知道他下了多大决心想找个人说话，希大人的隐私诶，SSS级机密，这人不但听了居然还漠不关心毫无反应，噢好像也不是一点没有反应，但是敷衍了事的回应更使人气愤啊！

希澈恼羞成怒，摩挲着怀中人细滑的腰肢，手脚开始不规矩的想入非非，竭尽全力地完成他扰人清梦的终极任务。

“你干嘛！呀金希澈，嗯....啊～”

又被吵醒！差一点点就要睡着了！魂淡！骚扰犯！

“我想你了，正洙。”

修长的手指顺着腰线向下，在腹部暧抚了两把，顺着内裤边角滑进，满握住尚且软棉的柱体。

“正洙午休的习惯真好，近乎赤裸～”不给人辩解的余地，捏住下巴倾覆而上，夺取香甜。开了暖气的房间里唇瓣干燥，又缺少可以润泽的饮用水源，那么最佳的滋润方法便是互相慰籍，以吾之舌润卿之唇，以卿之液漾吾心神。唇纹一一晕开，顶翘开贝齿，勾起尚未苏醒的小舌舔弄共舞，交错吸吮，水声啧啧，像是要把人拆吞入腹一般，而那回过神来的小舌不堪示弱地回击，伙同虎牙一起，试图驱逐那扰人清梦的不速之客，奈何舌顶被含住，牙咬被反吸下唇，两来三回中，下身也在那人手指的灵活伺候下变得硬烫挺立，最后一块用来遮掩的布料也暴露地支起了帐篷。

“澈...别.....我...一会还有会议....”好不容易分离开来，胸膛起伏的大力喘气，觉是彻底别想睡了，现在就指望这突然发情的野兽能好心地放过自己。不是来找自己做知心大姐么，怎么就一言不合反被上呢。

“正洙...我们好久没见了.....”

顾左右而言他，拿着大眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着人看，他的正洙最看不得他撒娇了，即便每次都知道他是故意的，也会心软又身软地从了他。事实也正是这样，明明知道希澈又在耍赖，朴正洙暗道无奈却依旧甘之如殆。不过确实有段时间没见面了，两人这闺中炮友的关系维持了好些年，只有在金希澈面前朴正洙才能掏心置腹，也只有朴正洙面前，金希澈才能无话不谈，包括他从暗恋到明恋再到追求了好些年的金钟云。据说最近两位金先生之间的关系微妙地令人紧张，也正是因为这个原因，金朴二人很久没有见面嗯doi了。

“好吧，那你快点....”欲望因子开始叫嚣，被那人搓磨的身体开始发烫，最后一丝理智在告诫自己，再不赶紧让那人满足，下午的会议必定完蛋。

“好的，朴总。”

在情事上满足友人，希澈总是说到做到，更何况是正洙主动提出动作要快，开玩笑，前戏当然要快。一把掀开被子，剥去自己身上碍事的衣服，直到一条不剩，又将朴正洙膝间的亵裤彻底扒下，握住自己胀到发紫的柱体戳弄开始泛泪的高翘，紧绷着的硬烫愈加敏感，柔软的顶端触碰激得神经末梢一阵战栗，偏得这样还不够舒爽，索性骑跨上身，手指探入檀口搅动，浸满津液后绕到蜜穴轻点，抚摸挑弄，紧致细软的褶皱逐渐舒展，倾身含住胸前早就挺立颤巍的寒梅，精巧红艳绽放在蜜色的肌肤上，猛吸了一大口，富有弹性的胸肌在口腔里变得娇软，抚弄着身下的巨物在穴口画着圈儿探入。

“慢...慢点....澈....”狗崽子这下子又这么听话，谁允许你不做润滑就直接进来的！不，不过这么快又上下其手的好像是挺刺激。

“啊...啊哈...唔....澈....快....”

“到底是要快还是要慢呐宝贝～嗯～”一个挺动，尚未舒展开的内里被侵入的柱体占据了大半，被强撑开的褶皱惊得朴正洙脏话频出，双眸大睁着媚意愈现。

这一次金希澈没有乖巧的服从命令退出等待，压撑住朴正洙想要合上的双腿向两侧大开，吻住满嘴芬芳的双唇，拉入口中惩罚舔咬，下身一个挺动，完美融合。

“唔唔唔唔唔....”金希澈大混蛋，见色忘友，一点都没有原来体贴温柔！

“才没有噢，希澈也很爱正洙的呢～”

感觉到身下人的极度不满，看穿心思般开始甜言蜜语哄人开心，哦不，是身体力行操人欢喜。腰身后撤，被温热吸附住的柱身半退，支起朴正洙大张成M字型的左腿架在肩上，单臂俯撑在肩胛外侧，埋首衔吻了一口香甜，温柔的挺弄顶进，打着圈儿摆动深入，变换着角度刺激敏感。身下的正洙娇嗔断续绵软，哪还有平日里沉稳自持的总裁模样，小嘴一张一合，藏在贝齿间的小舌偶尔探出，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下，双眸涣散耳尖发烫，双手攀附上身竟揉搓起自己的乳房来。

“妖精....”这样魅惑的景象，不是妖精来勾人心智吸人魂魄是什么。希澈看直了眼，九浅一深的动作开始加快，次次都顶弄到最深处最敏感的一点上，正洙战栗着抖动身子，又几十个来回的冲撞，没有任何抚弄地，溅了希澈满腹白浊。

释放精华后的小穴愈加紧致，爱液充足的甬道水深渍渍，方一抽动，便感觉有千万张吸盘拉扯着柱身奋勇进攻。再也控制不住了，提勾起朴正洙的腰肢挺动用力，准备最后的冲刺。

偏在这紧要的关头，门外传来了助理的声音，“朴总，您醒了吗，会议还有十分钟就要开始了哦，朴总？”叩叩叩。

还好木门是向外隔音的，不然朴正洙妄图推开金希澈又反被牢牢扣住全力一顶发出的惊呼声，定要让助理提着备用钥匙冲进来查看，到时候这香艳诱人的场面落入了外人的眼里，啧啧啧，还是非礼勿视的好。

“澈...澈你等等，我...真有会议....”朴正洙推搡着希澈的胸膛，柔声地劝说，“不然...我先帮你.....那个...呃口出来....”

“嗯？口出来？怎么口？”已经赤红了双眼的希澈当然不可能因为助理的一句话而停下，但朴正洙的新建议又让他充满了兴趣，邪魅的腐笑挑眉，要知道，这么多年的炮友之旅上，朴正洙还从来没帮他口过。

“就....那样...口嘛....”一直以来都是希澈帮他做着事前扩展才口的弄，自己从来没试过这种方式，就算是希澈硬逼着他尝试六九式的体位，也被他用多来一次而坚持拒绝。今日真的是非常迫不得已，羞涩得紧呢。“要不，还是等晚上任你处理吧....”

开玩笑，金希澈怎么能错过这大好的机会，“NONONO～我现在也要，晚上也要～”言罢，拉过朴正洙的脖颈，把自己肿胀到滴泪的巨物塞进，抚摸着正洙发丝，狡猾兮兮地，“宝贝，使点劲。越卖力你就能越早去开会了噢～”

混蛋，就知道折腾他。嘴里被男根填满，没有丝毫的空隙匀出来反驳，扬起小坏心思的用牙尖轻磨龟头，哪知这样的痛楚更让希澈兽性满意，紧压着正洙后脑勺顶入深喉，激爽地直喘粗气。

你ta喵的想搞死我啊，自己那玩意儿多大心里没数么，就往我喉咙里送，梗死我了。奈何脑袋被人压制住了也没法站起来吐槽，只得紧揪住希澈的臀瓣作为惩戒，腮帮快速吸吮舔弄，软舌翻滚着讨好柱身，就盼着巨物赶紧释放，为自己争取最后一点时间打理妆容，不露破绽。

“朴总，您要出来了吗？还有三分钟会议就要开始了哦。”门外，催促的声音再度响起。

正洙心中急切，偏得还得将这大爷伺候得满意了方可抽身。狐狸狡黠，抬起眼皮双目含情的瞧着希澈忘情投入的模样，倏得几个大力吸弄，一次接一次地绞紧口腔，任是定力再好的希澈也扛不住这突如其来的侵袭，没有丝毫准备的尽数喷洒，甚至忘了将柱身抽出，愣是填饱了正洙满嘴 。

“咳咳咳....”这货不是刚和钟云做完么，怎么存货还这么多。不过这会儿可没时间揶揄，赶忙地将满嘴的精华吞下擦净，提溜起一旁的外衣外裤套上，仓促地将头发抹直理顺后，踩着点儿坐在电脑桌旁，衣冠楚楚的朴总开始发表会议致辞。

“噗！还真是男人拔屌不认人....”还没等温存亲吻两秒，居然就丢下自己跑路了，黑暗中的希澈眼放精光，看我晚上怎么收拾你。拉过一旁沾满朴正洙体温的暖被盖上，深嗅着令人心安的味道，释放过后的身体开始有些疲惫，紧攥着被角，居然也沉沉地睡去了。


End file.
